Love is a Butterfly's Wings
by LaLaLa Peace
Summary: Alice and Jasper are best friends from the time they were little. But will a skiing tragedy change thins all? Is love really as fragile as a butterfly's wings?
1. Chapter 1

Helloooo Fanfic! So sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I have recently come out of MAJOR writer's block and stories are exploding into my keyboard! Hope you guys love this story as much as I do!

I own nothing!

The frozen slope. Skis wedged into a deep ditch; snow gathers around my feet. Unmoving. Barely breathing, I wait to die. My equally paralyzed comrade is within spitting distance. I am unable to call his name, for it is all I can do to keep a steady cloud of steam flowing out my nose and mouth. My lips are cracked and bright red, blood drying in the small cuts that frame my mouth. Miniscule ice crystals form on the tips of my eyelashes. It hurts to blink. I stare blankly upwards through evergreen pillars, praying for the help that I know will probably never come. After all, we are crashed into a trench off the trail where no one would hear our cries.

I close my eyes. Death could be easy. I want to give up, my body begs me to stop; to rest in the white swirl that covers me, for it pulls me under with every second I lay here. Small amounts of snow melt beneath me from what little body heat I have left. I seem to sink yet even further under the deathly white blanket that chokes the ground. More and more continues to cover me. Only after a short period of time, I find myself in a warm pocket of snow, shielded from the stinging wind that bit into my cuts before.

I listen to its eerie whistle, sharing its song of sorrow. My mind and body are numb. I wonder how Jasper is holding up. Once I remember my dear friend, I know that I must survive. I desperately try to free myself from all the miserable slush that covers and surrounds me. I struggle, fighting against all that pushes me to give up, to sleep, to do anything but move. I hear my limbs pop and after some testing my body through a series of twitches and jolts, I seem to be able to move again. It smarts like no other pain I have experienced before.

I am immediately drained of energy from all of my exertion, though I can't sleep. It would surely kill me, being in my weakened state. I push the horrible feeling away, knowing I must try to save my friend. _Is he hurt?_ Horrible images of what I could find overwhelm my brain. I can't stand the thought of losing my best friend. As if to encourage my efforts, my mind flashes back to kindergarten when we made bets who would lose their first tooth, him learning to ride a bike before me but encouraging me every step of the way, and when we went to the junior high dance together because neither of us found dates. I chuckled in spite of the dire situation.

With these precious memories in mind, I force myself upward, meanwhile noticing my skis are still attached to my plastic ski boots. I attempt to pry them off with my stiff, frozen fingers, but it is to no avail. Then, a sharp pain cuts into my flesh. I let out a moan and slump back into an awkward lying position. I don't notice I am lying on my injured leg until the torture comes. That hurts beyond whatever I could have imagined. I shriek as even more unbearable pain sears into my wounds. I hear Jasper's voice. It sounds worried and frantic. _No! _My thoughts scream, but I can't remember how to talk. Before I can decipher what he is saying, my world fades to black.

I wake with a start. My scream pierces the thin air of night. The snow seems to have stopped falling. My surroundings come into a moonlit view and I realize I'm being carried. Fear gags me as I look up to see an unfamiliar face. It is of a man with extremely tan skin, yielding various paint markings on his arms and face, and carrying a small sling of feather tipped arrows across his back. I attempt to squirm out of his grasp, but my injuries threaten to knock me out again from all of the torture they cause. I notice some form of a moccasin has replaced my uncomfortable ski boots. I recognize my saviors; a native Indian tribe has saved me! My thoughts immediately return to Jasper.

Where could he be? My eyes scan the landscape, we seem to have been traveling for quite some time now, and I don't see my friend, but I certainly hear him. His soft and husky voice travels from behind my savior. It sounds as if he is possibly conversing with the Indians. I couldn't help but laugh at his random ways. This was so like him to be dying one minute and incredibly friendly the next. I attempt to break free of the strong arms of the man who carried me but he simply grunted and continued to trudge in his set direction.

This worries me. What if we are being carried to our deaths??? My annoyed squirms turn into swift kicks and punches being aimed at the painted tribal face. He seems to let out a soft squeak of intimidation, but just roughly swings me over his shoulder and continues on into the frozen forest area. I scream once more as I hear an audible crunch near my calf. I hear Jasperer's voice again, and this time I actually know what he's saying. His words come strangled with fear and pain.

PSSSSST! YOU KNOW THAT GREEN REVIEW BUTTON?????? CLICK IT AND WRITE! :]

Luvs and hugs,

LALALA PEACE


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice? ALLISSSE?!?! Are you ok?" Though he is only 19 years old, I can tell his voice is deeper than I remembered. Did I hit my head too? I ponder the possible injuries he and I could have possibly acquired. Once I hear his worried cries I know he must be relatively in good shape.

"Ughh…I'm finneee." I grumble as my head bounces off the animal skin that is draped across the man's back. I hear a sigh of relief and I close my eyes, focusing on not letting him hear the whimper that gags in my throat. Maybe if I could distract myself…but my thoughts are rudely interrupted by a small female that bounces up beside me. She seems to be the only female in the group, but she doesn't look threatening. She wears clothing enormous compared to her tiny body with a tuft of feathers sticking straight up on top of her head. Her leather satchel is decorated with a series of beads and paint that has started to chip away. I realize why once I notice it drags nearly on the ground, for the strap is too long for her size.

"How! Me Rising Sun! We take you to healing tent! The healer will fix you!" She exclaims in an excited voice with her palm pointed at the sky. I smile at her exuberance. At this point I am sure she and the rest of the tribe mean me no harm. I decide to return her friendliness despite the pain that digs into my wounds.

"Hello. My name is Alice. My friend behind us is named Jasper. Thank you for saving us. We crashed coming around a tight spot as to not knock into a tree, but ran into a boulder and fell down into a ditch instead. We somehow got off the trail, it was an accident. We were lost and scared. Thanks again, how will we be able to thank your people?" Once I open my mouth the words flow out like waterfall. I can't stop. I somehow feel the need to tell this small girl everything that I had experienced over the past few hours. It keeps my mind off the pain anyway. She mostly speaks English and uses simple terms, so it was easy to keep up a conversation with her. I feel I had practically made a friend in the short 25 minutes or so we talked. She grew up the daughter of the chief. Their tribal name translated into English was the Wanders because they didn't stay in the same area for a long period of time. Although I thought the name was quite interesting, she claims it sounded a lot better in their language. She explained they had encountered some form of sickness that infected a majority of the tribe and they had to stop her for the entire winter. Their tents and fires could only spare them enough heat to survive at their peak of health, but with many of them ill, a lot of them had already suffered cold and painful deaths.

The amount of medicine was scarce and after only a short time they completely ran out of the necessary drugs. They found us while on a hunt for some wild game, though most animals were scarce in the area on account of it being near to the ski slope. With a small droplet of water streaming down her cheek, she explained how they come across Jeremy sobbing over an unconscious me. She said they literally had to pry him off of me he was so insane from losing hope of saving me. Once they explained to him they intended to aid him and I, he allowed them to carry me and walked alongside the others chatting happily enough, for he knew that I was in good hands. As soon as I hear of this my heart warms and a strange feeling squirms at the pit of my stomach. I can't figure out what this feeling was. I strain my neck in order to see his face at this moment, and a warm pink blush creeps up his hollowed cheeks as he ducks his head to escape humiliation. I notice he walked with a small limp, though he wasn't the type to complain. I decide to ask him about it.

"Jasper, what's wrong with your leg?" I questioned softly.

"Umm…its nothing. I'm…um…fine." I could tell he was hiding his pain from me, for he winced when he thought I wasn't looking. Seriously? I thought I saw him turn at an angle as to hide some bloodstain of sort, but I couldn't tell. I didn't believe his attempt in trying to cover up his pain. I know him better than that.

"Alright…if you say so." I mumble these words without meaning. From the look on his face he knows I had figured him out. He wore a pained and older expression. I never realized how much of a man he had recently become. How had I missed so much? I once again pondered over a possible head injury until a bright light interrupted my train of thought. It was a huge bonfire in the middle of a spiral of makeshift tents and various hut-like structures. Two older women possibly in their 40s or 50s nod at us as they wave blankets at the fire, careful to send the enormous billow of smoke upward. About ten others duck into their tents once they notice the new company and I thought I saw some little children peek out the flaps to their homes with a burning curiosity in their eyes. I can't help but return the look as I took in the unfolding landscape before me. I hear an abrupt scream come from the interior of the tents but it is quickly muffled and brought to a stop.

The man who carried me drops me before one of the bigger tents and nudges me inside with a small grunt escaping his lips. Due to my recent injury my legs don't have the strength to hold me upright and I tumble down to the ground, landing with a soft thud. I wince as new pain overwhelms me and a series of groans thunder out of me. Jasper walks in not a second later and practically trips over me, for I am sprawled out in front of the door. He scrambles to pick my limp body up in a swift motion. I want to tell him this wasn't necessary but nothing besides a moan came out my lips. I could feel the strain in the muscles in his arms and chest. He was undoubtedly in so much pain, but he carries me over to a cot and carefully set me inside it. I sigh from the comfort the soft animal fur that covered the bed and I crack my eyelids to catch a glimpse of a small smile that plays upon his lips and that soft blush return to his cheekbones. I smile and close my eyes once again. I fall into a peaceful slumber knowing we were warm and safe.

I awake with a start. Gasping for air, I remember where we were. I am propped up on something that reminds me of a sack of flour. An unfamiliar face hovers over my cot, attending to my leg. She looks no older than I but definitely with some wisdom to be the healer Rising Sun had discussed. She grins and continues to work. I don't feel any pain, but this is strange as I was told medicine is scarce.

"How. Me Healer of the village. I help you and friend." She briefly explains her purpose as she jerks her beaded headdress towards a similar cot to mine in which Jasper snores contently. The strange feeling returns.

"I am Alice and that is Jasper. Thank you for all that you and your people have done for us. I don't know how we will ever be able to repay you. Your tribe saved our lives." Yet again my mouth abandons me, talking nonstop to someone who probably couldn't understand what I was saying. Her fingers glide over the soft cloth she wraps my leg with, much like she is playing an invisible piano. After a good two minutes of attending to me, a thought flashes in her eyes and she gives me a knowing look.

"We suffer long winter. No medicine, no food, no wood to warm fires. When spring comes, food and wood return, but no medicine. We need it to help the ill and injured." She pointedly stares at my now painlessly wrapped leg. I suddenly feel guilt for using their resources. They have so little, but are so inclined to help Jasper and I out of the kindness of our hearts. That's when I know we should do something. To help, I mean. They need medicine, we should give it. Jasper awakes with a twitch and once I explain my idea, he agrees. The healer leaves and we discuss the possibilities. It turns out they are endless. Medicine for one tribe, what about donations of medicine for all that may need it? My head swarms with ideas that could come from this. Jasper excitedly talks of hospitals that donate special medicine for various causes. He becomes so enthusiastic about the whole situation; he grabs my hand without thinking. It's my turn to blush. I realize what the feeling is. It's love.

Not like the best friend love I have felt for him for the majority of my life, but something more. I can't keep the smile off my face for it is the happy ending I thought would never come. My life is saved, love is realized, and I can give back to the people who have helped me so much. As I think about this, I notice Jasper is slowly leaning towards me. He doesn't kiss me or anything, but what he does is oddly more romantic. His slightly dry fingertips brush my cheek, swiping a small strand of my blond hair out of my face and leaving a trail of fire in its place. I smile.


	3. Chapter 3

So okay. I know _he_ didn't kiss me or anything, but frankly I don't have all that much self control. Some enormous passion takes ahold of me and I hungerly lunge forward, knocking Jasper on his back on the cot we are sitting and meet his lips with the force of a locamotive train. I cannot believe how soft they are. I can tell he is utterly startled by the sudden show of affection, but he quickly overcomes this and excitedly kisses me back.

Suddenly, fireworks. Every part of my body explodes with tingly warmth, I feel like I am flying. He runs his fingers through my hair eagerly, and eventually settles them at the small of my back., gripping the material of the sweater I am wearing with his rough, strong hands. All I can focus on is his beautiful face. I gently graze my fingers over his cheekbones, temples, eyelids; it's as if I am truly seeing him for the first time. Everywhere I touch leaves a warm, ruby shade of excitement and longing.

We pull apart, gasping for breath and bow our heads together, breathing heavily. We both open our eyes to gaze upon the other and his long, blond eyelashes tickle my face. We chuckle, sharing the moment of beauty. I am about to dive in for more when I am abruptly startled by loud screaming. Both of our heads jerk up and I swiftly pounce off of the cot, limp to the flap of the door and pull it back, exposing a fiery scene of dead bodies and crying women. The village is under attack.

"Jasper..?" My voice cracks with fear. Little do I know he is behind me, struggling to gather items into a coarse sack I hadn't noticed before.

"We have to go!" He yells as he throws the sack over his shoulder and nudges me towards the door. My body is paralyzed with horror of the scene happening before me. I stiffly, but hurredly run-skip-stumble out of the tent and look around me for a means of escape. Jasper is one step ahead of me. He has grabbed a horse and used the strings from the sack to create makeshift reins. He motions me over, and once I arrive to the spot, he looks into my eyes with desperation and whispers in my ear.

I am unable to hear what he says for all the screaming drownd out his words. We are being quickly surrounded with flames and I know there is little time left before we join the dead and burning horrors, so I pretend like I understand.

Despite an injured shoulder, Jasper swings me on top of the horse and struggles to find a foothold to join me. The horse is startled by the commotion and is jolting around. The fire is closing in.

I reach out my hand for assistance, and he gratefully accepts it. He swings his leg over and urges the horse into action in the nick of time and we are off into the dark of night.

I laugh despite the dire situation and look over my shoulder to congradulate Jasper on our magnificent luck when I notice something is wrong.

"Jasper! YOUR LEG IS ON FIRE!" And with this, I feel the sensation of falling and hitting my head on something hard. My world goes black.

"Alice? Alice? A-A-ALLICE!" My eyes flutter open to reveal a desprately sobbing Jasper, shaking me and clearly suffering. I jerk up, and see stars. Wobbling, I try to sit up but fall back. Thankfullly, Jasper catches me in his strong, warm arms.

He cradles me, lowering my head slowly onto his lap. I look up to his face and reach up to wipe his cheek of tears, and he holds it to his face, closing his eyes with pleasure. A small sigh of content escapes his lips. I smile, not knowing where we are, what will happen, or even if we are entirely safe, but knowing that love will keep us both alive for as long as necessary.

**Soooo….you like? Tell me if ya want more! Your reviews mean so much to me you have no idea, please tell me what your thoughts are! And remember, the more reviews, the faster I'll update! Thanks guys! **

**Luvs and hugs,**

**Lalala Peace**


	4. Chapter 4

I take a few moments to examine the surroundings. We are at the edge of the forest, near a babbling stream.

Confused as how we may have gotten here with consideration to our injuries, Jasper seems as to have read my mind.

"Erm..I sort of carried..ok maybe dragged you over here. Is that ok?" He awkwardly looks down as if he has disappointed me in some way.

I giggle. He's blushing again. "Of course. I am all for carrying-slash-dragging in life or death situations." I take a moment to consider what we have experienced. "What a couple of days huh?"

"I'm just happy we're ok." This reminds me of the last memory I had of him. I turn my head to look upon the ebony, charred fabric of his pants.

"You were on fire. Oh my god you were ON FIRE!" I stumble to my feet and sway as if in a trance before regaining my balance. My head stings in pinpoints surrounding my skull. Trying to control my breathing, I ask a million questions concerning his leg.

With a deep, guttural chuckle he brushes my frantics off, and starts to stand, but falls back on his knees.

This is the kid that wanted to attempt the mile in middle school with a broken leg, the kid who pushed through the stomach flu to participate in the school trip to the zoo. I can tell his injuries are serious.

"Just, just sit. " I ease back down and attempt to straighten out his leg, despite his winces of pain that take over his perfect face. I stare into the bluest eyes, unsure of what to do next.

In them, I see extreme longing. He leans forward, and engulfs my lips in a moist kiss. I don't hesitate to react. The kiss is short lived, but so incredibly sweet and meaningful. I sigh and set my head on his shoulder, even though its still throbbing. I can hear a faint hum of content escape his chest.

"So what are we gonna do?" I wimper softly. I look up and search for some answer in the early morning sky and realize there is none. I can see Jasper is doing the same thing.

"There's nothing. Nowhere to go, nobody to help, just nothing." My voice breaks on the last few words, and my resolve is crumbling.

"Yes there is." He answers all to quickly. "Right there." He takes a large effort to gesture to the far east, where a small, black figure advances across the sky.

I squint and realize that what I'm looking at is a helicopter, cutting through the pink and orange clouds that make up the sunrise and coming straight for the burning forest just behind us.

"Oh my god." We both steal a glance at each other, and tears well up in both of our eyes. I cannot believe our luck.

Stuff like this doesn't happen. Its horror stories, fairy tales, and stupid reports of nonsense that include such answers. I stare wide-eyed at the obvious end to our struggles, the escape from the sequence of events we have had to suffer. I don't believe it. I just don't believe it.

Jasper lets out the largest yell he can muster when the helicopter comes in hearing distance. I join in the desperate chorus of voices. "HERE! WE ARE HERE! HELP! HELP! LOOK OVER HERE! WE ARE HERE!"

I wave my arms randomly and scream at the top of my lungs. Jasper is sorta fist-pumping as he can't extend his arms all the way out. I can tell that he is in a lot of pain, but I know he doesn't care one bit. He is wildly grinning like a possessed person, obviously overwhelmed with joy and desperation.

I laugh from absolute insanity, as I can't determine what is real anymore. With no strength left, I continue the frantic movements, because I know we must be seen. I realize that life is amazing, but without love and a reason, you are no better than dead. I scream out again, because I know that this life is worth living and will be lived to the max.

**Hey guys! I cannot tell you much I have missed the ol' Fanfiction. With taking two college classes as a high school student, there is a lot of studying come final time! But that has passed and sweet summer is approaching! As always, the more reviews, the faster I update! Please take the time to press the blue button (woah since when is it blue?) and write a little note. I enjoy jokes, updates on your life, and any suggestions and thoughts about this story. I just want all of you to know I love each and every one of my readers and appreciate all that you do!**

**Luvs and Hugs,**

**Lalala Peace**


End file.
